Tú eres lo que más me hace feliz
by the most important word
Summary: Pareja: Sam/Frodo. No soy propietaría del Señor de los Anillos. Resumen: Frodo enamorado de Sam quiere saber si ama a Rosie, Sam le mostrara todo lo contrario. Completo. Lemon!


**Tú eres lo que más me hace feliz.**

Frodo Bolsón estaba tomando una buena cerveza, la mejor que había probado en su vida. Nunca habría tal cerveza, solo se podía encontrar en su maravillosa Comarca.

Ya hacía tiempo que Gandalf le había obsequiado con el anillo de Bilbo Bolsón, su tío. Lo dejó en un baúl hasta que su amigo, el mago volviera a darle información sobre que es.

Ahora mismo estaba con sus primos, Pippin y Merry. Bebían y reían. Así era como debía ser..

O eso pensaba todo el mundo.

Ya que, Frodo solamente observaba enfadado como su jardinero, su Sam estaba coqueteando con Rosie, la camarera.

Sí le había llamado "su" Sam, porque el creía que era suyo.

"Es mío." Pensaba Frodo mientras bebía una cerveza.

El pobre e inocente Sam se despidió de la dulce camarera y volvió a sentarse en su silla. Al ver el enfado de su señor, el jardinero preguntó.

-"¿Ocurre algo, señor Frodo?¿Le ha pasado algo?" Preguntaba preocupado Sam.

-"Nada..no ocurre nada, Sam". Dijo el hobbit distante.

Sam solo pudo suspirar.

A la medianoche todos ya se dirigían a su casa, aunque, como siempre ya habían algunos borrachines molestando a Rosie.

-"Guapa..pasa por mi casa, estoy solito." Dijo un hobbit ya muy mayor.

-"Anda que si te oyera tu parienta.." Decía otro.

Sam miraba preocupado. No le gustaba que molestaran a la pobre camarera. Entonces observó que Rosie le dirigió una sonrisa con la que él le correspondió con otra.

Frodo se dio cuenta de ello.

-"Vaya..veo que estas muy contento Sam." Dijo él sonriendo.

-"Bueno, hoy ha sido un día maravilloso. Las flores comienzan a florecer y el día ha sido muy estable." Dijo Sam contemplando las plantas de los alrededores.

-"Y Rosie, ¿cierto Sam?" Dijo Frodo.

-"B..b..no se de que me habla, señor Frodo." Dijo balbuceando el hobbit.

Caminaron silenciosos hasta Bolsón Cerrado, no se dirigían la palabra y ni si quiera se miraban los ojos. Sam se preguntaba si había echo algo malo y Frodo solamente se limitaba a suspirar desolado. Mientras caminaban se veía a los hobbits llegar a sus casas, algunos eran castigados por sus mujeres u otros por sus madres. Aunque había bastantes gritos, también se podía notar tranquilidad.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Frodo, se pararon.

-"Sam.." Decía Frodo susurrando.

-"¿Sí, señor Frodo?" Dijo él.

-"¿Te importaría hacerme compañía? Desde que no esta Bilbo..me siento solo." Dijo el hobbit un poco sonrojado.

-"¿T..to..toda la noche?" Dijo sonrojado Sam.

-"¿No puedes?" Dijo el otro.

-"S..sí..clar..claro. Como usted quiera señor Frodo." Sam se dirigió hacía allí.

Frodo rápidamente encendió una cerilla y encendió todas los candelabros de la casa.

Sam le encantaba esa casa, era muy bonita, sobretodo el jardín claro. Pero era una casa muy acogedora.

-"Sam, ¿quieres un te?" Dijo Frodo yendo para la cocina.

-"Me sentaría bien. Yo lo haré señor Frodo." Dijo Sam que ya iba hacía la cocina.

-"No..yo iré." Dijo Frodo sonriéndole.

Mientras tomaban el té, el hobbit más mayor se dedico a mirar al otro. Era tan hermoso. Era rubio como el oro, de pelo rizado como él, tenía ojos marrones color chocolate y una olor..a las dulces y rojas fresas de primavera.

-"Sam, he de decirte una cosa." Dijo Frodo serio.

-"Dígame señor." Dijo Sam serio también.

-"¿Te gusta Rosie?" Preguntó tímido.

-"Claro señor Frodo, me parece una muy buena persona." Dijo Sam.

Frodo suspiró.

-"Oh Sam, mi querido Sam. No es eso lo que trato de decirte." Dijo Frodo suspirando.

-"¿Qué es? No entiendo" Dijo Sam sin entender.

-"Pregunto que si la amas." Dijo Frodo directo.

-"¿S..si..l..l..la.." No pudo acabar la pregunta, ya que, Sam empezó a tartamudear.

-"¿amas?" Acabo el hobbit por el jardinero.

Sam se quedó serio pero rápidamente respondió.

-"No, señor Frodo." Dijo Sam mirando hacía el suelo.

De repente, el hobbit se sentó tan feliz. Estaba cohibido de tanta felicidad. Pronto salio de aquel estado y aún más tímido preguntó.

-"..¿A quien amas entonces?" Dijo Frodo susurrando.

Sam no contestó aquello. ¡Que vergüenza!.

-"..N..ah..eh.." Tartamudeaba el Hobbit.

-"¿Quieres que te diga a quien amo yo?" Dijo Frodo muy feliz.

El hobbit menor asintió.

Entonces surgió.

Frodo le dio un beso calido y apasionado a Sam. Corto pero intenso.

Al acabar aquel corto beso se miraron, estaban muy juntos ahora.

-"Se..señor Frodo..yo.." Tartamudeaba de nuevo el nervioso Sam.

-"¿Me amas, Sam?" Dijo él sonrojado.

-"Sí." Dijo el rubio decidido.

-"Pues..soy muy feliz Sam." Dijo el hobbit mayor.

Se volvieron a besar. Ahora con más ganas, más pasión..y menos oxigeno. Pronto se separaron pero iban a por más, hasta que Frodo cogió la mano de Sam y se encaminarón a la habitación.

Al llegar ahí, Sam recostó a Frodo en la mullida cama. Mientras se besaban se quitaban cada prenda, muy despacio. Para saborear aquel magnífico momento.

-"Sam..ah..sam.." Gemía el pelinegro mientras recibía caricias de Sam.

-"¿Se siente bien señor Frodo?" Decía Sam susurrando.

-"¡Sí! Ah.." Gemía más fuerte Frodo.

Sam seguía lentamente acariciando la virilidad de su amado, subía y bajaba en un buen ritmo, pero el hobbit mayor deseaba tener a su hobbit dentro de él.

-S..S..S..am..te..te deseo dentro de mí." Gemía Frodo.

-"Sí..ah.." Gemía Sam.

Antes de hacerlo, el rubio pidió a Frodo que lamiera tres dedos suyos, claramente el pelinegro empezó a lamerlos. Ya mojados, los fue poniendo en Frodo.

-"Ah.." Gemía en dolor Frodo.

-"¡Señor Frodo!" Gritaba Sam preocupado.

-"C..continua Sam..no te detengas." Susurraba Frodo.

El rubio prosiguió y ya al sentir que el ano de su señor estaba preparado sacó los tres dedos. Se puso a cuatro patas y se posicionó en la entrada de Frodo. Antes de introducirse en su amado, preocupado preguntó.

-"¿Está preparado? O..quiere que.." Decía Sam, pero un beso apasionado de Frodo le hizo callar.

-"Hazme tuyo, Samsagaz Gamyi." Dijo amorosamente Frodo.

Entonces Sam decidido se introdujo lentamente en su amor. Estaba tan ansioso que pronto comenzó a moverse, pero, se paró cuando escuchó un gran grito de dolor.

Frodo estaba llorando, sentía tanto dolor..

-"Estúpido, soy un estúpido" Dijo Sam mientras intentaba separarse de Frodo.

-"¡No! No lo hagas..solamente..quédate quieto por un rato. Estaré bien." Dijo el hobbit.

Sam le limpió las lagrimas y sonrío. Besó a su lindo señor y susurró feliz.

-"Te amo, Frodo."

-"Te amo Sam, ya estoy listo." Dijo Frodo mientras acariciaba el cabello del otro.

-"¿Seguro?" Dijo el rubio con cara de preocupación.

-"Seguro." Dijo decidido el pelinegro.

Sam comenzó a moverse primero lentamente. Gemidos de placer venían de los dos, el placer que ellos tenían en esos momentos no se podía expresar con palabras. Se llamaban por su nombre mientras se acariciaban sus sudorosos cuerpos. Pronto Sam comenzó a ir aún más rápido, los gemidos se intensificaban, las caricias se hacían más placenteras y pronto llegaron en un éxtasis de lo más profundo.

-"Frodo.." Gimio Sam.

-"¡Sam!" Gritó Frodo.

Acabaron agotados. El rubio se separó de su amor y se recostó junto a él. Frodo aún jadeanse te recostó en el pecho de su amado.

-"Te amo Sam." Dijo Frodo sonriente y agotado.

-"Te amo Frodo." Dijo él acariciando el pelo del hobbit.

-"Nunca me dejes, Sam" Dijo el pelinegro.

-"Nunca lo haré Frodo. Tú siempre seras lo que más me hace feliz." Dijo Sam cerrando los ojos.

Y los dos abrazados se fueron a dormir. Soñando la nueva vida que el mundo les tendría preparados.

**Fin**


End file.
